


The Dagor Fabulous

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, glitter AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: Fëanorian们和Fingolfin有了一个打败Morgoth的大胆方法。审美受到了危机，包括闪光。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dagor Fabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318794) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



“我75% 的确定这个不会炸死我们。”

Maglor 挑了挑眉。 “你听起来不是很确定。不过，我以为我们就是要它炸？ ”

“是炸Moringotto” Curufin说, 翻了个白眼，“不是炸我们自己。”

Fingon抿了一下嘴。 “我还是不明白为什么要我爸来引Moringotto出来.”

谁让这货进来的？Curufin想。哦，对了，Nelyo干的。他瞪着他的堂兄。“因为，首先他是自愿的，其次，你爸的装备和剑和眼睛反正已经闪闪发光了，我们的闪光弹根本就伤不到他。还有那坨在他盾牌上的钻石？天啦噜。Moringotto, 相反, 他的审美会被毁掉的，而且会被我们闪的看不清方向、生活不能自理，这样他就会跟我们来协议宝钻的事了”

“那如果它炸了我们?” Caranthir问道。

“那我们就要去面对永恒的黑暗了，不过至少那时候我们会操他妈的闪闪发光。”

Maedhros庄重的点了点头。 “这是我们父亲会希望的。”


End file.
